


Names

by CaptainSif



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Crack Fic, Future Fic, M/M, i guess, kinda ambiguous, possibly established relationship, pretty sure it is tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/pseuds/CaptainSif
Summary: 5 times Carlos tries to guess TK's full name and 1 time he finally finds out.(Or: I hoped we would get TK's name later, so I would have enough time to write this fic and was disappointed but decided to write this out anyway)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 31
Kudos: 439





	Names

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [XJ](http:/taxingninja.tumblr.com) for beta reading this for me :)
> 
> And a shoutout to my lovely discord buddies (pun intended) that started speculating about TK's real name and hence gave me a fic idea before even knowing much about the characters.
> 
> I've been sitting on this idea since the middle of January and while canon gave us TK's real name already in a way that made me reluctant to finish this fic, I thought I'd write it out anyway. It's more fun that way XD
> 
> I put in a little joke for the og 911 peeps btw (thanks Sven)

1.  
The first time Carlos asks about TK’s name is during a lazy morning in bed. They are comfortable, under Carlos’ covers, both awake but still having a little time before they have to get up for work.

TK is about to doze off again for a few minutes, warm in Carlos’ arms, with the other man lazily drawing patterns on his skin. Carlos casually asks, “Sooo, what does TK stand for?”

“Hm?” TK lifts his head a little to look at him.

“They are your initials, right?” Carlos explains. “So, what is your full name?”

TK buries his head back into his pillow in response.

“No” TK’s refuses..

“Come on” Carlos pleads “It can’t be that bad.”

“It’s not bad,” TK replies, rolling away “still not telling you though.” He grabs another pillow and covers his head with it. Carlos grabs it and pulls it away.

“I can just start guessing then,” he grins, lying back down. “Hmm… names starting with T… Tommy? Terry?” He thinks for a while. “What about Tommy Kyle?”

“Not my name” TK groans, “and if you think you can get me to tell you like this, you’re very wrong.”

“We’ll see.” Carlos teases, pulling TK over, so that he’s snug against his chest again.

2.

The next time Carlos brings it up, they are making out in Carlos’ living room, none of them wanting to stop to take the time to make it to the couch or bed. Not paying attention to anything other than where their bodies are touching, TK stumbles, pushing over a vase.

Carlos grips him tight to steady him, mumbling, “Easy, Tiger. Don’t destroy my apartment.” before going back in for TK’s mouth. He suddenly stops just before their lips touch. “Does the T stand for Tiger?”

“What?” TK asks in surprise, leaning back to look at Carlos quizzically, catching his breath. “Really? Tiger? And now?” He glances at Carlos’ hands that are still gripping him tightly “Don’t you have better things to do?”

Carlos responds with a cheeky grin and cocks an eyebrow, “Wouldn’t it be funny if I called you by your real name the whole time without knowing it?”

“I do like when you call me that but that has nothing to do with my full name,” TK says, leaning in again, “It mostly has to do with what you’re doing to me while you’re calling me that.” 

TK pauses, “What would the K stand for then?”

Carlos shrugs noncommittally “I don’t know. Kub?”

TK laughs, “You’re ridiculous.”

“And you find that hot,” Carlos replies, quickly forgetting about the conversation he started as soon as their lips touch.

3.

“What about Tyler?” Carlos asks and TK nearly chokes on his bread.

“Hm?”

“I have been thinking maybe Tyler Kane or Tyler Kaleb” he ponders in between bites. “Tyler Kaleb is my favourite so far.”

TK cannot help himself, he is laughing now, earning bewildered glares from the people around them.

“I guess that’s a no then,” Carlos shrugs and continues eating his sandwich.

“Keep on guessing” TK tells him with an amused expression on his face when he’s calmed down. “Maybe you’ll get it right one day.”

4.

They are out in the bar one night, ordering drinks when Carlos remarks, “It’s a shame they don’t need an ID when you’re buying water. I bet you’d get asked to show it.”

“Is that a hint for me to buy you a drink?” TK cocks his eyebrow.

Carlos grins. “That was a hint for you to show me your ID.”

“What, so you can find out my full name? Not happening” he sips on the straw that came with his mineral water. “You’d have to arrest me for that, Officer.”

“That can be arranged,” Carlos smirks.

“Abusing your power to find out my name isn’t off the table then,”, TK teases.

“You gotta do what you gotta do, Taylor Kelley.”

TK laughs “You really don’t. And that is not my name either.”

“Hmm, Taylor Kinney then?”

“ _Nope_ ”

5.

“Maybe I’ll just ask your dad,” Carlos announces when they are having dinner at his place.

“Don’t you dare!” TK stares him down.

“What? You think he’d tell me?” asks Carlos then, curiosity piqued as he sets down the last plates, before joining TK at the table.

“Actually, no, go right ahead.” He grabs his fork and starts digging into the contents of his plate.

“Does he use your full name sometimes?” Carlos asks. “Did he use it when you fucked up as a teenager?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” TK teases. He lays down his fork. “OK. Let me have it.What is today’s horrible guess at my full name.”

“Theodore Kenneth” comes the reply, Carlos not missing a beat.

“Hm,” TK shrugs “Not bad, you’ve been closer though.” He picks up his fork again and continues eating. “You’ve got another option?”

“Thomas Keith?”

“Nice one,” TK admits “But both wrong.”

+1

It’s a week later when opportunity presents itself to Carlos. He’s on patrol, doing a routine check, pulling some random cars over with two of his colleagues when he sees a familiar car approaching.

“I’ll take this one,” he says to the other officers, stepping out to pull the car over.

The car comes to a stop and it’s TK that rolls down the driver’s window.

“You must be kidding me,” he sighs, looking at Carlos. “This isn’t fair.”

Carlos shrugs but grins nonetheless. “It’s a routine check, I didn’t have to pull any strings. Just a lucky coincidence.”

TK peeks behind Carlos to see the other two officers standing next to the cop car. He points at them. “You were the one who decided that you would pull me over though?”

Carlos shrugs “Maybe?”

“Reyes! Stop flirting and get to work,” a fellow officer shouts.

TK laughs.

“I need to check your driver’s licence,” Carlos grins.

“Figures,” TK grumbles, rolling his eyes as he grabs his license out of his wallet and hands it to Carlos.

“Tyler Kennedy Strand” Carlos reads, nodding his head slowly with each word.

“Satisfied?”

“I like it.”

“Well,” TK answers. “You have to. It’s the only name I’ve got.”

“Hm” Carlos grins. “I still got a few different ideas on what I could call you.”

TK groans and lets his head fall on the steering wheel. “Not here. Not now. I’ll come over later.” He looks up ”Are we done here?”

Carlos nods. “See you later, Tyler Kennedy.”

TK bangs his head against the headrest before closing the window.

**Author's Note:**

> *cringe* XD
> 
> I wanna credit Bobbob with the lovely Tiger Kub idea ;) and mention that Tyler Kaleb was as much our favourite guess of TK's full name as it is Carlos' in this fic :D


End file.
